Adventure High: Christmastime!
by PurpleAsteroid
Summary: It's Christmas in Adventure High!


Grinning, Marceline taped another sprig above the door frame. She gripped the ladder in where she was standing in and climbed down. She brushed her hands together. "Be sure you don't stay close to the door for a long time; I'm sure I won't!"

Fionna made a face at the mistletoe leaves. "Do you really have to do that?" she asked. "It's gross."

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. "It's not like you don't want a kiss from my bro."

The girl was taken aback. "I do not! And where did that come from anyway?" Fionna flushed red, crossing her arms over her chest.

Marceline poked her arm and said, "Come on, Fi. You guys were totally dancing together at the Halloween Dance. I saw that look on your face, and you two were totally blushing." She flicked a crumpled up piece of tape at the blushing girl, recalling the Halloween Dance.

"Shut up." And, perking up, Fionna added slyly, "It's not like you and Bubba like each other, don't you?" She grinned, seemingly satisfied with the comeback.

Phoenix was about to enter the room with a cardboard box with no rush, but seeing the mistletoe that Marceline had stuck to the door frame, she hurried in. She wrinkled her nose at the sprig.

"You guys are overreacting," Marceline sighed. "No one's really gonna be here because we're all going to watch the presentation in the gym."

Phoenix blew out a fiery red lock of hair from her eyes. "Then why are you two going around putting up mistletoe around doors and hallways?"

Marceline shrugged, another grin creeping onto her pale pace. "You never know," she replied.

Phoenix opened the cardboard box and pulled out two sweaters for them. Red for Marceline and blue for Fionna. Their initials were on the front. Fionna thanked her. "And the boys are in the gym decorating, and I think Bonnie's helping Miss Tree-Trunks bake cookies and stuff."

"Cool. Can we go check it out?" Phoenix asked, closing the box again.

Fionna shot Marceline a Look. "Yeah, I think we've already put up mistletoe on every door in Adventure High."

**o~O~o**

At five in the afternoon, everyone in Adventure High crowded into the gym. The elementary students were going to have a performance. It was snowing outside, the air was chilly even though they wore the sweaters Phoenix gave them. Everyone had a cup of hot chocolate.

The seven sat together side by side-Finn, Fionna, Bonnibelle, Bubba, Marceline, Marshall Lee, and Phoenix.

As the lights dimmed and the elementary students entered the gym, Marceline looked down at her cup. The tiny marshmallows bobbed up and down and the steam warmed her face. Shifting in her seat, her elbow accidentally knocked into Bubba. "Sorry," she muttered. Suddenly she couldn't think straight.

Ever since she broke up with her sort-of ex-boyfriend Ash, she decided not to get into a relationship soon.

_A crush is different, though_, a little voice said in the back of her head.

_And crushes always lead to relationships_, another one countered. It was firmer.

_It doesn't if the guy you like doesn't like you back,_ replied the first voice.

Marceline gripped the cup tightly and gritted her teeth. Maybe she would go crazy, maybe she already was. Darn it, Bubba. She forced herself turn her attention to the play, and it was something about a series of cheesy Christmas skits-there was one about a little family and how the father came back from abroad on Christmas Eve to surprise them; another about a wife and her husband reunited after he comes back from war; then there was one about a kid wishing his parents to come visit him in his grandparents' home.

All in all, they could say that kids were great actors.

Very convincing actors, because some of them were in the same situation.

The presentation ended. In a few minutes, the bleachers were emptied and everyone moved to the floor. Loud, pop Christmas music blasted from the giant speakers and everyone danced and laughed.

**o~O~o**

Phoenix raced out of the gym when the party was all over. "Christmas reunion at my relatives," she said before she left. "Haven't met them before, but I will now." She bounded out the doors and stepped into a black car, the one that always arrived to bring her to school. Her father was a politician and he was rich

and strict, a bit protective, and Phoenix didn't like that.

"Come on, Fi," Finn called from outside, a good distance away from the wide doors in case there was any mistletoe on it...and there was. Thanks to Phoenix.

She'd taped it flat to the top of the door frame, a little hidden, but it was there. She had put it earlier on, when they had checked out the boys.

Rolling her eyes, his twin reluctantly finished her conversation with Bonnie about Christmas plans and followed him outside, stopping to pick up a handful of snow and pack it into a ball to fling at him. She laughed as she hit his shoulder, and he countered with another one that got her in the stomach.

Marceline watched the two with amusement, and mistakenly bumped into Bubba halfway out the door, making him drop his backpack. "Sorry," she said, flustered. She stooped down to pick it up for him when Fionna's laughter rang out the almost empty gym. "Wha-" The pale girl spun around, a questioning look on her face as she watched her friend giggle at her and point at the door frame.

She looked up in horror. Heat crept up her face and she turned round to face Bubba. He was as red as her.

"I-I uh..."

"Get on with it, Marcy, you were the one who insisted on having mistletoe on the doors!" Fionna said loudly, earning a glare from Marceline.

When she faced him again, Bubba gave her a kiss and she flinched, her heart beating a million miles a minute. Her face burned; she never felt like it before, and she looked away when he cast her a shy smile. She stumbled outside, saying a quick good-bye. _Oh my God, oh my God_. Marshall Lee caught up with her. "Don't

think I didn't see that," he teased, poking at her arm.

"Shut the glob up," she muttered, although a little smile crept onto her face.

* * *

_I just re-read this again...*grabs an axe and hacks the laptop to pieces* Hadn't been in a good mood because I had a sty in my eye (where else?) and it freaking hurt. THIS IS UNACCEPTABLY UNSATISFYING!...but because I'm a lazy butt, I won't redo it *does the best B**** Please face ya'll have ever seen*. And I have been _stressed. _I wrote a rant about it on my profile...blergh. SO MANY ELLIPSES IN THIS DESCRIPTION._

__~AdventureTime104201


End file.
